


Always Taller

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Giants, Growth, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Connie is always taller than Steven.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Always Taller

** Always Taller **

_ Steven took a deep breath as he stood in the middle of the desert. He had thought about this for a while, and he’d decided he was ready. It was time, now that he had learned to control his feelings, to embrace his true power - and size - as a diamond. _

Connie sat in her college dorm, reading a textbook. She was fairly excited - Steven’s desert trip of discovery would end tonight, and they were going to head out for dinner. He’d been teasing her a bit - ‘I’ll be taller than you soon,’ he’d text. She’d scoff and send a text back. ‘I’m always taller. It’s a universal constant.’

_ His body glowed pink as he began to expand - not the pompadoured parody he’d been when he’d had his meltdown, but evenly, as the chubby but strong adult he had become. He closed his eyes, taking off his shirt as he began to grow. _

Connie adjusted her collar, frowning. Was it just her, or was it a little tight? Maybe it had shrunk in the wash.

She stood up, and momentarily felt a strange sense of vertigo.

“I hope I’m not getting sick…”

_ Steven smiled serenely as he felt the power flow through him; not as something to be afraid of, not as a weapon to hurt people, but a harmless, symbiotic part of him, flawed and beautiful. The wind around him seemed to pick up as his pink energy pulsed. _

_ He opened his eyes and clenched his fists. _

_ “Here we go.” _

_ He extended his arms and grew in a short burst, doubling in size. _

Connie was halfway to the medicine cabinet when her head shot up, slamming into the dorm room ceiling. She yelped as her shirt buttons popped out and her bra snapped in two, her now comically small outfit leaving little to the imagination. Her thick textbook was still in her hand, but looked more like a tiny notebook.

“What the _hell?!_ ” she exclaimed.

_ Steven grinned, running towards a distant mesa, his feet pounding on the hard desert floor as he grew, and grew, and grew… _

There was a crash, and suddenly Connie’s head was through the ceiling. The guy in the dorm above her screamed and ran as she spluttered an apology - her feet kicked out the walls below her, and she could feel her expanding butt pushing through the brick exterior of the dorm building.

She climbed to her feet, head crashing through a few more floors - she could feel her hair brushing the top of the building…

_ Steven leapt up, landing with a mighty thud atop the 100ft mesa. It cracked under his weight, and he winced - he’d need to heal that. But for now, the power was raging, yet almost soothing. It was freeing. _

_ He stepped back down, his eyes level with the top of the landmark - then his chest… _

Connie burst out of the building, her feet expanding onto the concrete yard around it. There was a siren wailing somewhere, and students and staff were evacuating in all directions, most of them screaming. Still she grew, naked and utterly confused, her shadow darkening the campus.

“Why is this happening?” she asked herself, clutching her head.

_ Steven settled down on the mesa, now small enough to use as a chair. He closed his eyes, content - this was enough power for now, he thought. Too much pink energy would be dangerous after all. _

_ “It’s okay,” he said. “I’m still me. I’m not dangerous.” _

_ He opened his eyes. _

_ “I have to show Connie.” _

Connie stood next to the tall tower in which the corporate owners of the university worked, trying to hide her body from the panicking crowds below. Her head still stood taller than even this concrete-and-glass titan.

There was a crash as a large, pink man leapt out of the sky, landing carefully in the open courtyard.

“Connie! Come on out and see-“

He turned, seeing his giant girlfriend.

“...this…” he trailed off.

Despite everything, Connie smirked and crossed her arms.

“What did I tell you, Steven?” she said wryly. “I’m always taller. It’s a universal constant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no. There goes Tokyo.


End file.
